


i've been falling apart

by ImmortalRoot



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvid, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalRoot/pseuds/ImmortalRoot
Summary: Jen and Judy are just two idiots in love.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Kudos: 27





	i've been falling apart




End file.
